Painful Love
by Love n Hate
Summary: The small feelings you get that turns into something more. The tender and bittersweet love. Neji x TenTen


**A.N** A little drabble I made. It's supposedly Neji x TenTen. I'm not sure if they're in character, but hearing the song Shiro Sagisu- Never Meant to be Together made me want to write something. I recommend you listening to it while reading.

Hope you enjoy this little drabble. Unbeta.

Started: July 20,2005 1:55 PM  
Ended: July 20,2005 2:55 PM

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Why was love made to be so hard to have? When you think its grasp tightly around your finger, it slips away just as easily. Their love was a strange kind. Stubborn on admitting that they both had feelings for each other, they kept it all cooped inside, and hid in their own shells. A Prodigy and what seem to be a normal girl.

Their style of fighting varies and their concepts on each other differ strongly. She refused to accept the feelings while he kept on fighting them off. Just a slight touch makes her swallow down her words and as metal clashes strongly with each other, their gazes against each other brought strong chills up their spine.

They didn't know what this feeling was called. This small feeling that they both had in the back of her mind, that eventually grew and spilled out. The pain they felt when they were separated bought them constant agony, but when they see each other, they refuse to believe in such silly feelings. Instead they shake it off and go on because somewhere in their mind, they knew that this unrequited love should never happen. Devoted to their job as Shinobi, they refused to fall down to the enemy called love.

Perhaps somewhere in the back of their mind, they realized that Love wasn't meant to be happiness, it's the searing pain you feel and the unreal image of the one you love but you know that you will never have.

Coming from two very different backgrounds, her life is deprived of a high life status, but she still enjoys the simple ways of the world everyday. Coming from a highbred family, he suffers the consequences of living in the lower cast, with fuming hatred for the Main Family. He built everything on that one concrete substance, so when such unknown feelings hit him right in the heart, he stood there confuse and thinking how in the hell such as a person like him could feel such thing.

So just the simple murmurs and whispered of words, they left each other to pursue their goals. Who would've known, a few years later, they will meet once again to face each other in the shadows of their own selves. Cold Mercury Orbs met the Fiery Hazel Eyes. Just that moment, all the memories flooded back in. The crinkling of brows and the rising of the eyebrows indicated they still very much have the constant struggle between Self Conscious and Heart.

He grunted and she followed. Just like old times. It was a Mission. Their Last Mission. The ANBU masks they wore were no match to their own facades they had plastered onto their faces. Placing the masks onto their faces, they disappeared into the Blistering Darkness under the protective gazes from the streaming moonlight.

Things ran late and out of control. Unexpected rain soaked into their skin, the sky a dreary gray, as Crimson soaked the grounds. Bodies lay forgotten on the ground along with scatters of weapons. It was an inevitable battle between wills and strength, a battle in which love won. Scattered and mangle, the two lovers sat, under the Cherry Blossom tree which did their blood taint. Her in his arms, her head rested lightly under the crook of his neck, while his hand brushed lightly at her smoky hair.

He whispered the forgotten messages into her ears. Her breath shallow, and eyes closed, her hand gripped tightly onto his vest, wanting to feel close to him. For that one moment, they were just together, no pain, no duties and constraint. Cradled and loved for that brief second… it was enough for her. Whispering something, she gazed lovingly at him once more. Reaching up to graze her fingers against his cheek, something flickered unwillingly in his eyes, the rain tainting his incoming tears. Just a slight touch, that was all it took for him to know the whispered silence that she told him. Smiling tenderly at him, her hand slipped while her headfalls gracefully back against his arms.

Nuzzling her softly, the tears trickled down his porcelain skin and mixed in the rain. The sky was crying for them, for their bittersweet love.

_He loved her. _

_She loved him._

_Unrequited love bought them constant agony.. and bliss because they knew.._

_They loved each other._

* * *

_R & R_


End file.
